Mixed Emotions
by hello
Summary: This is just the follow-up to my other story, so go read it first. Now, ChiChi and Goku are throwing a summer party! Meanwhile, Vegeta and Bulma are starting to have feelings torwards the other that they've never felt before. But what do they mean?
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! I'm back! And with a new story! This is a B/V. Hopefully, people like these kind of stories more so I'll get some more reviews. Well, before I put out the first actual first chapter, I'm gonna wait until I get two reviews saying that people want to read this story. Then, before I put out the second chapter, I want 4 reviews. But say you want the next chapter out, but you don't know how many reviews will have to come out first. Easy. Just multiply the chapter number by two! So, review, review, review! Does this story have lemon? You decide! But you know what? I'm not a good author so I don't blame ya if you don't read this story. :( But go ahead, give me a big ego by reviewing! So, I hope to hear from you soon! (^_^)  
  
  
  
Wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Before you read this, go ahead and read my other story, A Friend Story. That will get you caught up on where we are. Besides, these are written in order. We wouldn't want you reading this first, then that, and being all confused, now, would we?  
  
NOTE: IN THIS STORY, THE FONT INSIDE OF THE .: AND THE :. ARE WHAT THE CHARACTERS ARE THINKING, OK? OKAY! 


	2. The Letter

Okay, hello everybody! I'm gonna admit, flat out, I have no clue how in the world to write a V/B story. So let me tell you flat out, I'm gonna need some help. If you have any tips or ideas on how the story should go, please contact me by email at curious_kittie1@hotmail.com. Thanks! Also, let me tell you flat out. I have no clue how this story line is going to go at the moment other than the fact that it's going to be a B/V. But, here goes nothin'!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. *she flipped through the mail. "Junk… bills, junk, junk, I have no clue what this is… oh! It's junk. Another bill…" .:Why do I never get actual letters that are fun to read from people I know anymore?:. "Oh! A letter from ChiChi!" It had been almost three years since ChiChi and Goku had gotten married. .:Instead of saying 'I spoke too soon" I can say I thought too soon.:. Bulma read the letter from ChiChi aloud, pushing to others to the side. It read:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Dear Bulma, you and Vegeta are invited to a party, taking place on May third. It's an early Summer party, since we won't be able to do it during the summer, considering we're taking Goten, our new son, on his first trip. Wear swim attire; It will be held at the local beach, Tide Beach.  
  
Signed,  
  
ChiChi and Goku.  
  
Note: The party starts at 2: 00, and ends at 8: 30. Dinner will be served. After dinner, there will will be competitions such as racing and dancing. Each event will include a partner, girls paired up with boys. Make sure you have a partner before the party takes place  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Bulma went over to her calendar and marked the date down. She checked today's date. It was April sixteenth. That left only 14 days left to find a partner! Bulma sat down to think. Who would she be able to dance with? In the past three years, she had dated and dumped Yamcha, so not him, Vegeta, well, had no thoughts for her, he didn't care about anyone but himself. Goku was married… Piccolo, well, she winced at the thought of dancing with someone green. She didn't want to dance with that male droid, droid whatever his name was. Krillen, no, because she wanted to dance with someone who was actually her height or taller. Bulma sighed. She was hopeless. Only two weeks until the party, and if she didn't have a partner, she would be sooo embarrassed, and would have to make up an excuse not to go.  
  
Bulma marched up the stairs to Vegeta's room. She had gotten her own home now, moving away from her parents. And because she worked for Vegeta, he had moved with her.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma said, waiting for a response.  
  
A grunt came from in his room, so she opened the door and came in. He was propped back on his bed, watching television. She went over and turned it off.  
  
"Woman! You have no respect for the prince of saiyans!" bellowed Vegeta, with his temperature rising.  
  
"More like the prince of annoyance." Bulma mumbled under her breath.  
  
With his saiyan hearing abilities, he had heard her. Although, he said nothing, but had an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"ChiChi and Goku are holding a summer party. The details are too long to tell you all, so just read this." She said before handing him the note and leaving the room.  
  
When Vegeta got to the part about the dancing partner, he blushed a bit, never having danced before.  
  
Later on that evening…  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were sitting down at dinner, at an italian restaurant. Bulma hadn't felt like cooking, and was in a mood for italian. It happened that night that Vegeta realized how attractive Bulma was.  
  
She had on a pair of shorts, that were really short, showing off her long legs. Her shirt was blue camouflage, and it was a tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She had on light blue eyeshadow, matching her soft, lightblue hair. She was alos wearing face glitter, scented with strawberry.  
  
Bulma noticed Vegeta staring at her and asked, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"  
  
"No. I was just staring and that plant over there." Vegeta lied, but Bulma had doubts.  
  
"Well anyways, I just wanted to ask you if you weregoing to their party or not so that I can r.s.v.p. Are you?" Bulma questioned.  
  
Vegeta hadn't even noticed. He was just staring into her beautiful, soft eyes. "Huh?"  
  
Bulma sighed. "Are you coming to the party or not?!" Bulma said, trying to not raise her voice in the restaurant.  
  
Vegeta replied "I guess so. It's not like I'd have anything else to do."  
  
"Ok." Was all Bulma said, realizing that he hadn't yelled at her or said something harsh.  
  
The rest of the night went VERY slowly. Bulma kept noticing Vegeta glancing at her, and when she did, he lied and said it was something else.  
  
As Bulma was brushing her teeth, she could'nt help but wonder. Why was Vegeta acting so strangly? And was there some ugly feature about her that kept catching his eyes? Or was he staring for some other reason?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, how did I do for the first chapter? Good? Bad? Okay? I gotta know! And please, don't be too harsh, this is my first B/V fic. Remember, 4 reviews until the next chapter! And if I find that one chapter calls for too many reviews, then I'll lower it, ok? So bye until next time! 


	3. mixed emotions

Hi everyone! I'm back! So, Vegetas-Princess likes my writing. Gawsh! *laughs* Okay, everyone, I don't have much 2 say really for an introduction so just go r/r! Hope ya like it!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma lay asleep when a shout from the kitchen came.  
  
"Woman! Get down here now!" Vegeta roared.  
  
Bulma got up, hearing it, of course, and ran downstairs. "Where's the fire, Vegeta?" Bulma joked, suddenly awake.  
  
"When I come downstairs to the kitchen in the morning, I'm supposed to find a large, warm breakfast, sitting on the table, waiting for me. Do you see what's wrong with this situation?" Vegeta asked, sounding very upset.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry that your breakfast isn't ready. I wanted to sleep in late for once. I had a tiring night last night and I never get to sleep in. I make you breakfast, I clean your room, I clean up after you like you're a helpless baby for goodness sakes Vegeta! Can't I get any slack around here?" Bulma demanded, her temperature rising.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta's temperature had cooled. He smirked. "Your face looks like a cherry, red and round." He joked. Then he silently addtec "and sweet!" before mentally slapping himself.  
  
"Well if all you can think about is food, make your own breakfast! I'm going back upstairs to get some more sleep." She replied. And with that Vegeta wnt into the kitchen and started making breakfast, without a complaint, to Bulma's surprise. "On second thought, YOU go back upstairs and sleep. I don't think that you're feeling like your normal self."  
  
"You asked me to make breakfast, and that's what I'm doing. You wanted rest, I'm giving you rest. You need it. You have dark circles under your eyes. If you don't want sleep, then go ahead and cook breakfast." Replied Vegeta, keeping his cool.  
  
Bulma was still shocked, and disbelieving. Not once in all that she had known Vegeta had he offered to do work. Bulma couldn't help but wonder… was Vegeta changing, or was something wrong? She shrugged and went upstairs to go back to sleep, and Vegeta grinned.  
  
. : Say, why DID I do this? And why am I constantly thinking about that woman? And why did I agree to go to the dance? Something must be wrong, I probably have a fever:. Vegeta thought, but he wasn't really convincing himself. He finished cooking breakfast and ate it, and headed back upstairs. He stopped at Bulma's room and peeked in. There she lay, sound asleep. Vegeta tiptoed over and nudged her, waking Bulma up.  
  
"Vegeta, You're hungry already?" Bulma asked, still half-asleep.  
  
"No, because someone was too stubborn, I made my own. There's enough leftover for you, so you better eat it now, before it gets cold." Vegeta told her, not telling her that he had make extra specifically for her. Why did he do this? Even he was unsure why, but he told himself that he was just bored and wanted to.  
  
Bulma went downstairs to eat, and afterwards went back upstairs to change out of her nightgown. She changed into a leather, black mini-skirt and a top. The top was quarter-length and Black, like the skirt. The top had glitter on it, matched my the glitter she added as eyeshadow. She put her hair in a high ponytail and slipped into a piar of black, shiny boots. She walked downstairs to leave and Vegeta's jaw dropped open.  
  
"What's the matter Vegeta? Can't chew with your mouth closed?" she teased, as she saw he was snacking on a couple burgers. (A couple burgers?!?! A snack? Lol)  
  
Vegeta finished chewing and replied, "No, I can, I just opened it because, uh… um… well… ya see… it was just…" Vegeta started, having a loss of words.  
  
"Well I don't have time to hear you yacking on. I'm gonna go to the mall to buy a dress for the party. I'm going with ChiChi and won't be home to make you lunch. Thin you'll survive?" she asked, saying it seriously, not joking.  
  
"I'll be fine. I can fly to a restaurant and back faster than you could drive! Don't worry about me, woman." He reassured her.  
  
. :Why am I worried about him? I've always hated him. Now I'm worried? I must just not be feeling normal. : . Bulma thought to herself, but almost not believing it. . : And why would he try to reassure me? Maybe he does have a heart. Snap out of it, Bulma! He's got you brainwashed! : . she suddenly realized that if she really was brainwashed, this was the first guy that had ever done that to her. Not even Yamcha. But there was no way she liked him! Was there?  
  
Bulma awoke from her thoughts when she heard the horn from ChiChi's car honk. She ran outside and hopped in. "Hi! Sorry it took me a minute." Bulma appologized.  
  
"No prob. So, have you picked a partner for the dance yet?" ChiChi asked excitedly.  
  
Bulma looked at the ground from inside the car and bit her lip. "No, not yet."  
  
"Well you better find one soon! If you don't have a partner, you can't compete!" ChiChi exclaimed.  
  
Not compete? Bulma loved to compete! She loved being the best! She had to get a partner! But if Vegeta was going too… he'd have to dance. That's when Bulma realized that competing was something that her and Vegeta actually had in common. They both loved to compete; to be number one.  
  
Bulma chuckled at the thought of Vegeta dancing with someone, stepping on their toes and all. But then, Bulma was drawn back to the picture of Vegeta in her mind. His muscular arms… his rock-like chest. His strong face…  
  
"Bulma? Are you okay? You haven't said a word to me the whole trip here!" ChiChi argued as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall.  
  
"What? Oh. Sorry." Bulma said, not even believing about what was just goingon in her mind.  
  
They got out and walked in. After going through a total of 13 shops, they had both found outfits that would be just perfect for a summer dance. Bulma's outfit was completely yellow, not pale, but not bright. Right in between. The material was very silky. The skirt went down to her feet, and it was wavy and flowing. The top's sleeves were nothing but spaghetti straps were made of the same silky material as the rest of the outfit.  
  
ChiChi escorted Bulma back to her home and then drove back to her own.  
  
Bulma walked in with the yellow dress in a bag. As she walked past the living room to the stairs, she saw Vegeta plopped back in a la-z-boy chair. "What did you buy, woman?" Vegeta asked, suprising him and Bulma that he had actually shown an interest in something of hers.  
  
"Just a skirt and top for the dance. That's all." Bulma went up to her room and plopped down on her bed.She felt so confused. She hated him, and yet was having other feelings torwards him that had never been there before. But what were they, and what did they mean?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, once again, another chapter ending. So did you like it? Hate it? I gotta know! And thank you, Vegetas-Princess, for suggesting an idea. You think that they should get together. Hmmm… why didn't I think of that? Maybe because I don't have to! When you hear that something's a B/V fic, you automatically know that's gonna happen! :p ok, well, thanks for the idea anyways. Ja ne everybody! 


	4. questions and answers

Okay, im back, with a big boost of confidence, provided my Belle Sourire! Go check out her fabulous stories! Another thanks to Vegetas-Princess, who has been a great reviewer for both of my stories so far! Another big thankies to Saiyan-Angel, who has been a great friend, author, and for getting me to sign up with fnn! Okay, did you like the next chapter? Do you want more? Okay, here it is so go r/r!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma awoke bright and early the next morning. She looked over at the wall, where the calendar was. . :Only 12 more days. : . thought Bulma. She got up and went downstairs. Breakfast was made in 45 minutes, considerably fast considering all the food she had to make. "Vegeta! Breakfast is ready!" After 1o minutes, she just just about to call again when Vegeta still wasn't downstairs yet when he came down.  
  
This time, Bulma had to recover her posture and push her jaw back up. Vegeta was wearing a pair of worn-out jeans and was in a hurry so didn't yet have a shirt on… showing off his rock-like chest(the one Belle Sourire loves, remember?). He leaned against the wall with his shoulders crossed and a smirk on his face while he waited for Bulma to close her mouth and regain her posture. After several minutes she snapped out of it and said, "Vegeta! Go back upstairs and put a shirt on!"  
  
"By then, my food will be cold so I will afterwards." Vegeta replied, but both him and Bulma knew that he was fast enough to be back down in about 2 seconds. Even though, Bulma didn't complain.  
  
The rest of the day was passing really slowly. At lunch time, Bulma asked Vegeta if he was asking anyone to be his partner for the party.  
  
Vegeta grunted. "Woman, I can promise you I will compete, no dancing will sto me." He smirked.  
  
"Okay, touchy touchy! I was just asking!" Bulma replied. . : Why did I even care? I just didn't believe that he would actually go through with the dancing. : . Bulma reassured herself, even though she didn't entirely believe it. . : And why have I been lieing to myself lately? I've been acting very different. : . Bulma got up and washed the dishes. "Vegeta, what are you planning to wear to the party? Don't just wear some old jeans and a shirt like you are now. And by the way, we're going over to Goku and ChiChi's tonight. Be ready to leave by six." Was all Bulma said before walking upstairs for a nap.  
  
Vegeta had just walked downstairs and out the garage when he froze, dead in his tracks and gasped.  
  
"You never told me you were an asthmatic!" teased Bulma, even though she knew that that wasn't really why he had gasped. Bulma looked like a daimond. She was sparkling and shining.  
  
She had on low-cut jeans that were flared, and sprinkled with glitter. She had on a light-blue top that also was covered with glitter. She had on the light-blue eye shadow ans face glitter. Her hair was pulled back in a silver scrunchie. Vegeta was liking it. He mumbled and sat down next to Bulma and they drove off.  
  
After dinner, Bulma and ChiChi headed to the park while Vegeta and Goku went sparring.  
  
"ChiChi?" Bulma said.  
  
"Uh huh?" replied ChiChi.  
  
"How could you tell when Goku liked you?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Why?" wondered ChiChi.  
  
"Just wondering." Responded Bulma.  
  
"Well, I had known him for a while, and pretty soon he started acting differently." started ChiChi.  
  
"That's all?" cut in Bulma.  
  
"No. He was also constantly staring at me, and trying to impress me." explained ChiChi.  
  
"OK, thanks ChiChi! That was all I needed to know. I gotta go so tell Vegeta to head home when he's ready!" yelled Bulma before running off.  
  
Meanwhile… back with the guys…  
  
"Kakarot… we need to talk." said Vegeta.  
  
"OK… about what?" asked Goku.  
  
"What does it mean when you feel strangely around someone?" questioned Vegeta.  
  
"What? You aren't making sense. What do ya mean?" asked Goku, rather curiously.  
  
"Well, there's a girl…" started Vegeta.  
  
"Oh! Go on." Said Goku.  
  
"Whenever I'm around her, I melt. I mean, how can a prince of saiyans become so weak because of a weakling woman?" asked Vegeta. "And another thing she does to me, kami… she's gorgeous!"  
  
"Well, uh, why don't you ask her to the dance?" suggested Goku.  
  
"But what if she says no?" pondered Vegeta, very concerned about it.  
  
"Well, then at least you know ya tried!" said Goku.  
  
"Kakarot… I guess you're right." Said Vegeta as ChiChi walked outside.  
  
"Vegeta, Bulma went on home and said to tell you to head home when you're ready." Stated ChiChi before heading back inside.  
  
"OK. Well Kakarot, I'll see you at the party." Vegeta said before starting to walk off.  
  
"But, uh, first, who's the lucky girl?" asked Goku curiously.  
  
Vegeta blushed. "Woman."  
  
"Ah!" was Goku's response. He put two fingers to his forehead and went back inside.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
OK, did you like it? Hate it? What????? Review! See ya next time! 


	5. In all of Vegeta's History...

Hi everybody! I'm so glad to finally have more reviews, yeah, I like to have a big ego, but I can't have one without you guys reviewing so thanks a bunch to all of you that have reviewed! Okay, I don't really have anything else to say so on with the chapter!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma couldn't sleep that night, she couldn't stop thinking about Vegeta. Another thing that worried her mind was that she still didn't have a partner for the party. She got up early the next morning and went for a walk to clear her mind.  
  
Bulma was walking along as she spotted Goku down the road. "Goku! Hi!" she greeted as she ran up to him.  
  
"Hi, Bulma. Whatcha doing up this early, I know you're not a morning person." Said Goku.  
  
Bulma grinned. "Just decided to take a walk. What about you?" she asked.  
  
"I like to keep in shape for my training." He explained. "But guess what?"  
  
"What?" asked Bulma anxiously.  
  
"Somebody wants to invite you to the dance, but I can't tell who." Exclaimed Goku.  
  
Bulma knew it. Even after her and Yamcha had split up, he had still liked her. But Bulma would never go out with him again. He was just… well… there was just something about him that Bulma had never liked, but she wasn't sure what. "Listen, tell Yamcha that I'm really sorry, but I won't be going with him, ok?"  
  
"But it's not him!" said Goku.  
  
"It's not? Then who is it?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Like I said, can't tell!" was all Goku said before jogging off.  
  
Now Bulma had another thing to clear from her head. Who was the secret admirer? Piccolo, she didn't even wanna think that it might be him, even though it might have been a possibility. Krillen, well, would probably like omeone more around his heigth. That male droid whatever his number was,- not that Bulma cared because she had never wanted to find out the number- didn't know her well enough to say that. The only option left she could think of was Vegeta. But Vegeta was always rude, or yelling at her, there was no way he could possibly like her, could he?  
  
Bulma headed back home to make breakfast for Vegeta and herself. When she arrived there, Vegeta's unemotional face was waiting.  
  
. : Uh oh! : . thought Bulma.  
  
"Woman, what have I told you time and again? Sometimes your forgetfulness amazes me. Too bad you didn't ever come back!" roared Vegeta.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Vegeta. I just-"  
  
"Sorry doesn't help! I'm hungry and I want my breakfast! Make it now!" he roared, cutting off Bulma.  
  
"Look, I said I was sorry!" Bulma shot back.  
  
"And I said sorry doesn't help!" huffed Vegeta before marching back upstairs. He had really, instead of being angry, had actually been concerned.  
  
As Bulma stood in the kitchen, biting her lip, a single tear rolled down her face. She was wrong to ever think that Vegeta liked her. She couldn't believe that she actually might've been starting to like him.  
  
Bulma had had enough. She went upstairs to her room. She got out a suitcase and a bunch of clothing and other necessities. Bulma had decided to run away. She quickly phoned Goku and ChiChi to tell them that she wouldn't be able to come to their party because plans came up. She slipped out the door, into the car, and drove away.  
  
About half an hour later, after seriously thinking it over, Vegeta came down to appologize. He looked through the whole house for her, but to no avail before finally phoning ChiChi and Goku.  
  
When they answered he shouted, "Where is Woman?!?!"  
  
"Easy, Vegeta. I don't keep track of her." said Goku.  
  
After talking over the matter, they started a search party, including the whole z-team, to go on a look-out for Bulma.  
  
They had been searching for 3 hours when Vegeta started to truly worry. It wasn't that the others didn't, but it was the first time that Vegeta had actually been worried, or had actually cared for someone. Now, this someone was gone.  
  
Vegeta bit his lip, and for the first time in his whole life, he shed a tear. Nobody had witnessed this, and therefore noone even knew, luckily for Vegeta.  
  
It was then and there that Vegeta was determined to get Bulma back. If he had caused her to leave, it was up to him to make it up… for ChiChi… for Goku… for Bulma… for himself.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay everyone! How was that? Did you like it? I hafta know! Review! See ya laterz! :p 


	6. The Lesson to be learned

Hi everyone! I'm back, finally! And Vegetas-Princess, you aren't the only one who's falling in love with this story. *snickers* Well anyways, here's the story! Enjoy!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma was hopping off an airplane that day, she had traveled to Canada. Not that she had wanted to go there, but at least she was further from Vegeta. She tried not to think of her past life; it pained her to remember her friends.  
  
. :Good thing I didn't stay… Only to days till the party anyways. : .  
  
She walked up to a hotel called Canada Suites. . :I guess I'll have to live here until I can find a decent apartment. : .  
  
Meanwhile, back home…  
  
Goku, ChiChi, Krillen, Yamcha, and Vegeta hadn't yet given up the search. They had divided into two groups; while one group was resting, the other group searched. After long hours of searching; or until 12: 00 when the saiyans couldn't bear to not eat any longer, they stopped to have lunch. Between all of them, they put the small café out of order. Afterwards, they went over to the local police station.  
  
Vegeta finally went to his room and locked the door. He felt like a part of him had died, or left him. Bulma was a part of him, a part that was now gone.  
  
"Will you come out for a meal?" asked ChiChi.  
  
No response.  
  
It was then that Goku came up. "Whatcha doing, Honey?"  
  
"Vegeta won't come out of his room, but I have no clue why!" wailed ChiChi.  
  
With that, Goku busted the door down. "Honey, why don't you head home to look after Gohan? The babysitter may want to go home, or rest now."  
  
ChiChi realized that he was going to talk to Vegeta, so she went home.  
  
"Vegeta, don't be upset. It's not your fault Bulma left. You shouldn't be hard on yourself." said Goku.  
  
"That's part of the problem. I DID make her leave." Sighed Vegeta. "I was yelling at her, saying I wished she hadn't come home, because I just couldn't show how worried I really was."  
  
"Whoa, slow down. Come home? From what?" asked Goku.  
  
"I don't know. Just yesterday morning, she came in late, from somewhere, I don't know where." explained Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, Bulma had gone on a walk, I saw her." said Goku.  
  
Back where Bulma was…  
  
"Stupid Canandians! All I asked for was a reasonable price!" yelled Bulma. She was upset. She was cold. Bulma wanted to go home, but now, there was no turning back. Even though she wanted to go home, she couldn't. She didn't have enough money for a plane ticket.  
  
Meanwhile, back at home…  
  
Vegeta sat up straight. "I have a plan." He announced before flying off. Vegeta had soon found Piccolo. "Piccolo… please, you're the only one that can help me find Bulma!"  
  
"Why would I want to help you? You made her leave, and you are stubborn." claimed Piccolo calmly.  
  
"I made her leave, true. But now I am going to get her back."  
  
"But you are still stubborn."  
  
"Do it now!" Vegeta roared.  
  
Piccolo smiled. He sat down to meditate.  
  
After 10 minutes of waiting, Vegeta was getting impatient.  
  
"Bulma has gone to Canada." Piccolo said before standing up.  
  
"You mean I have to fly to a different country, then search through the whole thing to find her?" argued Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, the heart is more powerful than strength." Was all Piccolo said before walking off.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta yelled after him. Vegeta sighed. There was a lesson Vegeta had to learn, whether he wanted to or not.  
  
Just then, Goku flew up. "Any news?" he asked.  
  
"Woman is in Canada." Vegeta claimed, not wanting to say her name again.  
  
"Canada! Good golly, how loud were you yelling?" exclaimed Goku. With a look from Vegeta, he said, "Shutting up now."  
  
"Piccolo said something about the heart being more pwerful than strength. Shows how much he knows." said Vegeta.  
  
"You know, maybe there was a good reason for Bulma to run away." Thought Goku.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" huffed Vegeta, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Well, maybe she went away for a purpose… to teach us something." suggested Goku.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Kakarot, I'm amazed at how little you know. Bulma running away isn't schooling."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just saying maybe." Replied Goku. . : What he doesn't realize is how little he knows! Vegeta's so stubborn. : .  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, did you like it? And do you know the lesson that Vegeta will learn? If not, find out on the next chapter of Mixed Emotions! Bye! 


	7. Understandings

Hiya, everybody! I'm back, and I'm gonna try to make this chapter long, ok? Alrighty then, go r/r!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta was walking through the house the next morning when her realized something. Even if Bulma ad wanted back, she hadn't brought enough money to afford her way back! But… no one cooking his food… nobody cleaning up after him? It was then that he decided to go after Bulma.  
  
Vegeta flew off, going full blast with his super-saiyan speed. Piccolo saw and smiled. Vegeta was flying the wrong way, unless he went around the entire world! Vegeta soon realized this and turned around. NOW he was off.  
  
Vegeta was in hope to have Bulma back in time for the party. That gave him nine days to find Bulma and get back. Goku couldn't come; he had to stay home and watch over Gohan.  
  
After flying all day, afternoon, and evening, Vegeta stopped at a motel for the night.  
  
In the morning, Vegeta was back off.  
  
It was sometime that day that Vegeta was finally in Canada. . : Now to look for Woman: .  
  
Bulma had been on the street all night. Her purse had been stolen, considering she wasn't guarding it well enough, so she didn't have any money, causing her to sleep on the side of the road. She had been rained on, and had no money for breakfast. Bulma was hungry. Bulma was cold. Bulma was afraid. She curled up and started sobbing.  
  
Vegeta was nearby, and could recognize her sobbing from anywhere. He flew up  
  
Bulma saw him, and was relieved, but scared, and mad at the same time. She said in a wavery voice, "Why… why did you… why did you come for me?"  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to say. "Well, after very, VERY long thinking it over, I decided to appologize. I couldn't appologize to you if you weren't there, so I had to come get you." explained Vegeta.  
  
"But… you didn't… you didn't want me back."  
  
"I told you, I came to say I was sorry. I'm sorry." Vegeta said.  
  
"But you said sorry doesn't matter." said Bulma.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to say.  
  
"I didn't mean that. I was just… worried." confessed Vegeta.  
  
"Worried that you breakfast wouldn't get made?" asked Bulma.  
  
. : Oh Boy. This is gonna be tough. : . "No… I was worried about…" Vegeta gulped and took a deep breath. "You."  
  
Bulma was shocked. Vegeta had traveled all the way here to rescue her? . : I never knew Vegeta had a heart. : . "So you came all the way here for me?"  
  
Vegeta looked at the ground, trying to avoid the subject.  
  
Bulma grabbed onto Vegeta's neck. He picked her up, with her still clinging to his neck, and Vegeta flew off.  
  
. : So Vegeta didn't mean he wished I would never come back. : . She fell asleep in Vegeta's arm because she was so tired. She soon woke up and it was night time.  
  
"So, you decided to wake up. Too bad. Time to get some rest." announced Vegeta.  
  
"No. I'm not sleeping on the ground again." claimed Bulma.  
  
Vegeta flew them to the closest Motel he could find.  
  
"A room for 2 please. One night only." Bulma said at the check-in counter.  
  
"Room for two, comin' up!" said the old man as he handed her a key.  
  
They went to their room and walked in. "There's only one bed! I'm NOT sleeping with you!" decided Bulma.  
  
"Suit yourself." Vegeta said. He took some sheets and set them on the ground, and put a pillow there too.  
  
Bulma smiled.  
  
Vegeta hopped on the bed, leaving Bulma the floor. She rolled her eyes but didn't complain. At least it was better than the dirty ground. Bulma went over to the bed and pecked a kiss on Vegeta's cheek. She smiled, blushing. Vegeta was too tired to complain, ans eventually drifted off to sleep. Bulma snuggled up in the covers on the floor, and soon was in dreamland.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Whhaahhhh!!!!!!! It wasn't as long as the last chappie! :( I'm sorry, but hopefully the next one will be longer. I hope you all liked it, but I don't know if you did or not so go review! Ja ne! 


	8. La Quinta Inn

Hi everybody!!! I'm back! Did you like the last chappie? I thought it was so sweet, didn't you? Anyways, I'm so glad to finally have some more readers. Now, I've got some plugs so go check out these awesome authors!  
  
Give it up for Vegetas-Princess! Great friend, great writer, just… great! Go check her out too!  
  
Next up, Saiyan-Angel! She's an awesome friend, and a great listener. Give a round of applause to Saiyan-Angel!  
  
Another writer, another friend, introducing Belle Sourire! She's currently writing a B/V, go check it out!  
  
To the one I only know as an author- but a great one at that- let's hear it for Summer Black! DBZ fan, neopets fan, ffn fan! Go look her up!  
  
Introducing, the one and only… Woogster! She really knows how to write! Don't forget to woogle on down to woogster!  
  
Last but not least, one of my first readers, and another great author- like many- Vegeta's too sexy for you! If you haven't noticed, she's a big Vegeta fan. (^_^)  
  
Don't foget to check all of these great writers out!  
  
So now, on with the chappie. Don't forget to review!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning, Vegeta woke up extra early. He couldn't stop thinking about Bulma. He had become attached to her; a part of her. Now, Vegeta was afraid, she might find someone else she would want to be her mate. . : What if woman turns back to that weakling Yamcha to be her mate? : . Vegeta was very afraid. He coldn't stand to be around if this were to ever happen. Vegeta made up his mind. He took off, just to be away, but where? Noone knew. Vegeta slipped out of the door and flew off.  
  
About two hours later, Bulma woke up. . :Where am I? Oh yeah. : . She went over to the bed to find Vegeta gone. Bulma gsaped. She was stuck in a hotel room in which she had forgot to bring enough money so couldn't pay for, didn't know her way home from here, and didn't know anyone around there. Bulma had no clue what to do.  
  
Suddenly, she had an idea. Bulma went over to the phone and dialed Goku's number.  
  
"Hello?" answered Goku.  
  
"Hi." Bulma said quietly.  
  
"Bulma! Oh, we've all been so worried about you! Where are you?" asked Goku.  
  
"I'm in a hotel room with no money. Vegeta took me here, and is now gone. I don't know my way home. What should I do?" she questioned.  
  
"Uh… wait a while. Vegeta might come back. If not, call me, ok?"  
  
"Okay." said Bulma. "Bye." She hung up.  
  
Bulma waited another two hours for Vegeta's return, and he didn't come back. She went back over to the phone and re-dialed Goku's number.  
  
Bulma explained that Vegeta still wasn't here, and she didn't want to wait for much longer in the hotel.  
  
"Okay… I'll arrange to pick you up. Do you think you can have a taxi bring you to the airport? When you arrive back here, I can take you home." Goku said.  
  
"I told you, I don't have any money." Bulma wailed.  
  
"Okay… uh, do you have a spare key at your house?" questioned Goku.  
  
"Yeah… why?"  
  
"What hotel are you in, where at, and what is the street name?" asked Goku.  
  
"Uh… hang on." Bulma went to look in the brochure lying on the desk. "The hotel is La Quinta Inn… And I'm in Canada. The road is Emerald Drive. Got it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Now why do you need to know if I have a spare key?" asked Bulma.  
  
"So I can get into your house. I know where you keep your money, you've told me before." Bulma trusted Goku enough and told him just in case of an emergency. She wasn't exactly thinking this kind of emergency would happen, but it still was an emergency. "Where is it?"  
  
"The key is under the cabinet in the pool patio." She told him.  
  
"Okay. See ya… whenever I get there!" Goku said before hanging up. Bulma smiled. She was going to be okay after all.  
  
About five hours later, Goku was knocking on her hotel door. Bulma was soooo relieved to see him again! Bulma was so happy, she began to cry. Goku was a real friend. They left for the airport and were soon on a plane, flying home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, did you like it? Hate it? Too long? Too short? What????? I've gotta know so review and Adios, Amigos/Amigas until next time! 


	9. Marth's sword

Hi there, everyone! I'm back! Also, I just wanted to let everybody know that if you would like to be notified of when each chappie comes out, let me know by email or review and I can add you to my contact list. Wanna know a benefit to this? As soon as you join my contact list, I'll plug you in to a chapter! Go ahead, join today! Next, is um, well, I dunno. Oh yeah! I have a plug to plug-in, lol. Here goes nothing!  
  
Be sure to check out the fabulous author, Ouji Vejita! I've never read any of this author's stories, but I can't wait to. Don't forget to check out penname Ouji Vegita!  
  
Okay, that's all so on with the chappie!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
By 10: 00 the next morning, Bulma had already been dropped off at home. There were only six more days until the party, and still no partner.Bulma sighed. It was hopeless.  
  
Bulma knew that Vegeta would be home for dinner, anything for food, so she prepared ad much as she would any night. But Vegeta didn't come back.  
  
Bulma sat down on her bed. Once again, she began to cry. Bulma was alone again. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she had liked Vegeta, and now she missed him. . :Why did he have to leave? It's so unfair! : . Bulma turned on the radio. Music always calmed her down.  
  
There you were, when met met.  
  
You were eating a burito  
  
With a girl, some brunet,  
  
At Al Teroscko.  
  
Then you smiled, like you knew  
  
That someday we'd be together  
  
And together we were  
  
For a whi-ile.  
  
How do I feel?  
  
Ever since I walked away from you.  
  
I miss you for real,  
  
Everyday of my life.  
  
How do I feel?  
  
Now that its over,  
  
When the thing that I miss the most,  
  
Is missin' you.  
  
Bulma turned off the radio and cried some more. Not even the radio could calm her. It reminded her of how she felt. She missed Vegeta, for real. Bulma turned the radio back on and went to another channel.  
  
Take my heart but please don't break it,  
  
Love… was made for me and you!  
  
Bulma turned the radio off again. The song also reminded her of how she felt. Her heart and been taken and broken. Bulma turned on the radio one last time to try to find something more calming.  
  
Go on, go on.  
  
Leave me breathless!  
  
Go on…  
  
Bulma turned the radio back off. "Whydid Vegeta have to go on?" she screamed before breaking back out into tears. It was hopeless. Everything reminded her of Vegeta.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta had gone to another planet. Planet Vegeta, to be exact. . : If I have to stay away from woman, then I can't go back. So I cannot see anyone back there, or I might see woman. I have nowhere to go. But I cannot stay here. : . Vegeta decided to fly back down to Earth.  
  
(A/N: Okay, I know how much Saiyan-Angel loves the character Marth, so this part is dedicated 2 her.)  
  
Vegeta walked up to the door of the swordsman Marth.  
  
Marth opened the door. "Yes? Who are you?"  
  
"I am Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans."  
  
"Well, Vegeta, why are you here?" Marth asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you had a spare sword, or old sword I could have." He explained.  
  
"Why, yes, certainly. I'll be right back." Marth said befor leaving and returning with an old sword.  
  
Vegeta huffed and left.  
  
Vegeta flew over to Bulma's backyard. Bulma looked out the window and saw.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried. She was so happy to see him! Bulma ran downstairs.  
  
. : Oh no. Woman is coming. I better do this quick. : . Vegeta stabbed himself just before Bulma had gotten outside.  
  
Bulma's face was struck with horror. She ran over to Vegeta and put her hand over his heart. Bulma ran back inside and called 9-1-1.  
  
Two hours later, Bulma was in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting to get permission to see Vegeta. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. . : What if Vegeta has… : . Bulma couldn't bear to think of what could've happened. A tear ran down her face, followed by another and another.  
  
Suddenly, the nurse came out to the waiting room and called out "Ms. Briefs?"  
  
Bulma walked over to her. The nurse sighed, and was looking very sad. Fear ran through Bulma's mind and she ran into room 112, where Vegeta was. Bulma gasped as she saw the piece of machinary that showed his heart beat rate. It had stopped. It was then and there that she knew Vegeta had died. She went over beside him and laid her head on his chest. "Vegeta… I just wish I could have told you how I really felt. I'm sorry I was stubborn, and I didn't mean to be so harsh! I just wish I could go back and change that! Vegeta… I miss you so much! Why did you have to die? Why?" Bulma was sobbing very hard now.  
  
The doctor came in and said, "I'm sorry. At least he's in a better place now. Do you want to go home now?"  
  
Bulma stayed right where she was. She never, ever wanted to leave Vegeta's side. The doctor nodded understandably and left.  
  
Bulma soon fell asleep, her head on Vegeta's chest; all the crying had worn her out. Bulma awoke when she felt moving. Once again, Bulma began to cry. Now she was imagining things. After a while the breathing hadn't stopped, and Bulma started to cry some more; this time, tears of joy. Vegeta was breathing! Vegeta was alive! Bulma called a nurse back into the room. He was going to be okay.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, did you like that chapter? I cried as I was typing it. Now, go review, and I'll ttyl! 


	10. Finally revealed

Hi everyone! I'm back and I'm so glad! How ya doin? I'm just sitting here, IM-ing Belle Sourire and Saiyan-Angel, and I can't wait to see how that chapter turns out! I have nothing in mind, so here goes nothing!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma stayed overnight in the hospital, she had slept on the floor. Vegeta awoke early that morning to find Bulma on the floor. He smirked and began to wonder whether or not to ask her to be his partner for the dance. Vegeta was caught in his thoughts and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Bulma awoke as she heard the nurse bringing in Vegeta's breakfast. She saw Bulma on the floor and asked, "Would you like some breakfast too?"  
  
"Yes, please," Bulma replied.  
  
The lady brought back a breakfast for Bulma and left.  
  
"Woman… why did you stay here?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Because there's something I have to admit to you." She confessed.  
  
Just then the lady brought in the tray. She handed it to Bulma and left.  
  
"Well Woman, what?"  
  
"Bulma suddenly got nervous. . :How in the world am I gonna let this out? : . "I've forgotten it." She lied.  
  
"Well then, there is nothing stopping you from going home." Vegeta said, showing off his stubbornness.  
  
"I just thought you might like some company. I mean, after being alone for a day…" said Bulma, remembering how Vegeta had left her there in that Motel room.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to say. "I don't need company, Woman," Vegeta told her, "so if you want to leave, go ahead."  
  
Bulma was shocked at Vegeta's rudeness. "Well, whether you need company or not, I do, and nobody's home, so while you're here, I may as well stay." She said.  
  
Bulma finished her tray and set it by the door.  
  
For several moments there was silence, before Bulma finally asked, "Vegeta… why did you do that to yourself?"  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to say. . : Stupidity. : . Really, he wasn't sure himself. It was then that Vegeta really thought about it. . : I wanted to kill myself for liking this Woman? : .  
  
"Vegeta? Hello?" said Bulma.  
  
"Woman… that is none of your concern."  
  
Bulma had had enough. "That's all you ever say! Whenever I asked a question, it's always none of my concern! Well guess what? It is too! You live with me, and I want to know so you can't stop me from finding out! Just because you're scared of the truth! I'm sick of it and I want an answer now!"  
  
"Okay!" there was nothing Vegeta hated more than Bulma yelling. "I was afriad of the truth and realized I liked you so got scared and told myself I couldn't see you anymore and tried to kill myself!" Vegeta covered his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that.  
  
Bulma just stood there, shocked. Vegeta had just said that? Bulma had no clue Vegeta could feel this way.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta sat there embarrassed. He was blushing. Vegeta mentally slapped himself. It was then that he really realized what Piccolo was talking about! Vegeta hadn't cared about his strength, just Bulma at then. So strongly, that he couldn't even bear it! Piccolo was right; the heat s more powerful than love! Although he knew it was true, he would never admit it. Vegeta was too stubborn.  
  
"Vegeta… do you want to know the truth of why I had stayed? What I wanted to confess?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta had no point of hiding his interested and feelings now so he grunted.  
  
"Well, I came to tell you…" this was harder than she thought it would be, even if she did know that he liked her. She sighed. "that I… I like you too."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "That was kinda obvious when you kissed me the other night." He hadn't realized that the nurse had come in.  
  
Bulma was blushing read as a balloon now.  
  
"Um, Mr. …" the nurse looked at the slip to find his last name. What not finding it, she added, "Mr. Vegeta, I'm here to announce that you're free to leave whenever you're ready. Call me when you need assistance to, uh, return your clothing to you." The nurse said, seeing that Vegeta was still in the hospital gown.  
  
"I'm ready for it now." Vegeta said.  
  
The nurse nodded before leaving to get his clothing.  
  
Bulma looked out the window and saw gray clouds above. . : I wonder what time it is… : .  
  
The nurse returned and Bulma asked for the time.  
  
"It's 12: 08." The nurse said. Just then, it began to rain.  
  
. : 12: 08! We must've sat here longer than I thought! : .  
  
Vegeta got changed and they went out to her car.  
  
Bulma turned it on, but it wouldn't start. She tried over and over again, getting more and more soaked by the minute. It was no use. The car wouldn't start. . : Why did I have to leave the top to this new sports car down? I'm getting soaked! : . "Well, Vegeta, it looks like we're gonna have to stay at another motel tonight. There's one just down the road. Think ya have enough energy to fly us to it?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Woman, I'm the Prince of Saiyans. I can fly down the street." Vegeta said. Bulma grabbed onto his neck and he lifted her up in his muscular arms. They flew off to the Motel to check in.  
  
The room was awful. It had a strong odor to it, and the carpet was stained. Once again, there was only one bed.  
  
"No! I slept on the floor last night, and the night before that in an uncomfortable plane chair, and the night before that on the floor again! I'm sleeping on the bed!" she announced.  
  
"No, Woman, I am! I had to sleep in a hard Hospital bed, and I just nearly bled to death! I need a good night's rest too!" Vegeta complained.  
  
They raced to change first to see who could get in bed first. Of course, we all knew that it was Vegeta. Vegeta lay down on the bed for a nap while Bulma mumbled to herself and sat in the chair.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, now, listen. I'm not sure what everyone is and isn't allowed to read so just thought I'd let ya know that the last paragraph is a lime. Or is this a little citrus? I'm not sure, but  
  
either way I just thought I'd let ya know!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, there was another fight over the bed. Once again, Vegeta won. Bulma was way too tired to sleep on the floor, so she crept into the bed beside him. (Now, I know what you're all thinking, but no, don't worry, they didn't have it or anything. I know, this is rated PG!) Pretty soon, they were both off in dreamland.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay… did you like the chappie? I know, it was so sweet, wasn't it? Did ya like that Lime, or was the a small taste of citrus? Im not sure so if you could let me know in the review I would appreciate it b/c I'm not sure what that would be. Thankies and Ja ne! 


	11. The Big Summer Bash

Hi everyone! I've decided to skip ahead to the party, okay? Well, I don't really have anything to say so on with the chappie! By the way, I'm sad to say that there are only 1 chaapie left! But good news! I'm writing a follow- up! Now go r/r! (  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma and Vegeta had just arrived at the party. Vegeta had invited Bulma to be his partner, and she accepted.  
  
"Wow!" Big party! Look at all the people here!" Bulma exclaimed. She saw Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillen, Yamcha, several droids, Hercule, and even a few others she hadn't met before.  
  
They had all played around and had fun for a while, and it was time for dinner. After 61 burgers had been eaten, not to include side dishes, dinner was over with.  
  
ChiChi announced, "It's time for the events to begin! The winners will take home this grand trophy!" ChiChi held the trophy.  
  
"There's my trophy." Vegeta said aloud, followed by his famous smirk.  
  
ChiChi ignored him and continued, "The first event will be the egg relay. The female partner will balance her egg on her spoon. She will pass her ribbon to the partner. He will have to carry the ribbon and the spoon with the egg across the finish line. The team to cross first wins. If a team drops the egg, they will have to get another and re-start. Everyone understand?" after everyone nodded their yeas, she added, "come get your eggs and spoons!  
  
Everyone headed over and got the supplies for the first relay.  
  
After a few minutes, all the girls were lined up. With the sound of the gunshot, they were off. 18 dropped hers first, and had to restart.  
  
Bulma was half-way there, and ChiChi tied with her. Bulma's suddenly fell off as she had stopped concentrating and she had to restart. Vegeta turned red with anger, but then calmed down. Bulma passed the ribbon to Vegeta, who forgot to slow down, considering his saiyan speed. The same happened to Goku, and they had to restart.  
  
Yamcha, who was Miss 18's partner, was almost past the finish line when he tripped and had to restart.  
  
Bulma was handing the ribbon to Vegeta and that make her lose her concentration in a way. The egg dropped and she started over once again.  
  
Piccolo crossed the finish line, then Krillen, then Goku, followed by Yamcha, and finally Vegeta. Vegeta growled, and said, "Woman, don't make me lose this."  
  
Bulma had never heard Vegeta growl before, and it was enough to make her try harder. Besides, winning never hurts, especially if you're competitive. Bulma had to admit, she was competitive.  
  
Once Piccolo and his partner- who Bulma had never met- had been given their blue medal, Goku began to describe the next event.  
  
"Okay, for those of you that didn't get first last time, there's still hope. The next event is the potato-sack racing! The males will be doing this, and here's ChiChi to tell ya what the girls will be doing! " Goku handed the microphone to ChiChi.  
  
"Okay, well, the girls will be doing another event, one called the hula- hooping contest! That's right, we all remember these from when we were younger! Well, whoever keeps their hula-hoop spinning longest wins!" ChiChi exclaimed.  
  
The guys all got a potato sack and went over to the starting point. They all got in. . : Kakarot is my only worry. He is as fast as me, so that will make it a challenge. Vegeta smirked. He wouldn't let Goku beat him.  
  
They were off. Goku was in the lead, with Vegeta close behind. The others hadn't even started. That's how far ahead they were. The others were just coughing up the dust and sand from their trail, wich had formed a cloud of sand and dust.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, and he gave it all he had, surprising Goku as he saw Vegeta pass. Goku grinned and passed Vegeta once again, putting himself in first place.  
  
Goku had crossed the finish line, putting their team in second. Vegeta came in second, putting them in third.  
  
Vegeta crossed him arms, and said, "Remind me to make your death extra painful." Goku winced and said, "Hey, I'm doing this to win. You can't blame me, can ya?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta didn't look convinced.  
  
Meanwhile… back with the girls…  
  
They had all gotten their hula-hoop and had find a place to stand where their hula-hoop wouldn't hit another.  
  
When it was time to begin, they all started. Bulma was moving her hips as fast as she could, trying to get the hula-hoop to stay up. The hula hoop slowly began to slide down. "Uh oh." Bulma said.  
  
It slowly slipped farther and farther down, and Bulma was now spinning her legs, doing anything she possibly could to keep it up. The hula-hoop fell completely to the ground and Bulma had lost.  
  
After waiting a few moments, all of the hula-hoops had dropped except for Miss 18's. Everyone cheered for her, being a good sport. That brought her team up to third, and had knocked Bulma and Vegeta down to fourth.  
  
It was time for another event, the dancing competitions. . : There's no way we'll ever win now! Vegeta's had no dancing experience to my knowledge, so we're history! : .  
  
The first type of dancing was 70's, or Disco. Everyone began to dance to the music, but eventually just stopped and stared at Vegeta.  
  
Bulma was melting inside, and trying to push her jaw up, but it just wouldn't budge. Vegeta was doing awesome! Everyone was staring, so Vegeta smirked and stopped.  
  
"Vegeta, where in Kami's name did you learn to dance like that?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I didn't learn. I just heard the music and started to, erm, as humans call it , groove." Vegeta explained.  
  
Bulma started laughing as she heard Vegeta say this, she never thought someone so stubborn that had never danced before could "groove" so well.  
  
It was time for the next type of dancing. Country Western. All started dancing, and they all looked like idiots. All except one person, that is.  
  
ChiChi was really going for it, and looked like a real country western"gal". (gal, that's a funny word. Teehee!)  
  
There was a short break, so everyone could regain their breath.  
  
Goku finally announced, "Okay folks, looks like it's down to the last event. The last event is slow-dancing."  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta gulped. Bulma had had a little experience is slow- dancing, but Vegeta hadn't had any.  
  
"Woman… I cannot slow dance. I don't know how." He confessed.  
  
"Okay, it's simple. In your head, just think one, two, three, one, two, tree over and over again in your head. That will keep you on beat. Come on. " she pulled him back up to the dancefloor and stopped, She placed his hand on her waist, and slipped his other hand into hers. Bulma placed her free hand onto his shoulder and said, "Remember, one, two, three. I don't know this song either, so just go with the music and its beat."  
  
They both began to dance to the slow music, very gracefully. Bulma gazed into Vegeta's eyes. They were so storng, and so calm, and focused.  
  
Meanwhile, he was doing the same to hers. Her eyes were so soft, they shined like daimonds, and were so beautiful.  
  
At that moment, they cared for each other more than they ever had before.  
  
Vegeta's hard was so big compared to the tiny waist of her small complexure. Her delicate hand was placed on his strong shoulder.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes, and their faces slowly drew nearer, and nearer, until their lips finally met, and they gave each other a passionate kiss.  
  
The others around noticed and couldn't do anything but stare. Baby Gohan was sitting on the table and said, "Eew!"  
  
ChiChi ran over to Gohan and silenced him, even if it was his first word. The moment was too special.  
  
Their lips parted, and Bulma smiled. And Vegeta smiled his first heart-felt smile ever. He didn't care if there was others around to see or witness it. All he cared about at that moment was Bulma, and Vice-versa.  
  
Goku smiled and went over to the microphone. "The winners of the competitions are… Bulma and Vegeta!"  
  
Everyone cheered, and Bulma smiled even more. Today was the happiest day of her life. Against the odds, she had grown to love the person- or should I say saiyan- she hated most. At that moment she knew that nothing would be able to separate them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Awww! That chappie was so sweet! I'm crying of happiness and sadness both right now! The story's over! ( But it was so sweet, wasn't it? Well, I guess I'll see you all when my next story is out! Let me know if all of you that are on the update list want to stay on it for the next story, which will be a t/p and a g/b. I'm so excited! See ya all then! Bye! 


End file.
